The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a chip-on-film (COF) semiconductor package and a display apparatus including the same.
A COF semiconductor package may include a semiconductor chip mounted on a film substrate by using a flip-chip technique. The COF semiconductor package may be connected to an external circuit through input/output (I/O) pins connected to a metal pattern on the film substrate.
As electronic products are being made more downscaled, ultrathin, lightweight, and highly efficient, it is more necessary to improve connection characteristics of an electronic device connected to a COF semiconductor package.